Daddy's Girl
by Shiyva
Summary: A cute songfic between Hiei and his daughter.... Enjoy!


-1**Shiyva: Hey everyone! This songfic is based off of my OC, this is about Hiei & my OC's daughter, hope you enjoy it! **

**Daddy's Girl**

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much time at home now_

_There's so much to do_

_But I know, its true…._

I glanced at the picture I was holding in my hand, smiling all the while. It brought back so many memories of when I was younger, my father holding me in his arms while my older brother tugged on his black cloak, making him angry.

" Oh…how I miss those days…" I murmered to myself while placing the picture frame back atop its perch on the wall, running my fingers through my aqua hair.

" Kaida!! Dinner time!" my mother, Kurumi, yelled down the hall for me, we had been living in a temple with all of my parents friends since I was born.

" Coming!!" I yelled back to her, I had friends also, besides my brother, my parent's friends' kids.

" Hurry up, slowpoke…mom's getting mad," a rude, deeper voice snapped me out of my trance from across the room, turning to find the bearer of the voice was my brother, Ryo.

" Why do you always have to call me names, Ryo, I said I was coming…" I took one last look at the picture and ran out of the room behind my brother.

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

Entering the dining room of the temple, which was huge I might add, everyone had already been seated, making my entrance a bit awkward. I glanced at all the people, seeing my friends and cousins. I spotted my seat at the table, between my mom and dad….great my mom was gonna scold me for being late for dinner.

" Kaida! Let's go…" I shifted my eyes to meet angry ruby ones, jumping uneasily I ran to my seat.

" Hi daddy…" I pouted at my food, how embarrassing was that.

" Hn…" was the only response from my father as he ate his food so I tugged on his sweater sleeve, " What?" he turned to look at me, he looked kinda angry for me disturbing him.

" Can you pass me the potatoes…?" I backed away a bit, afraid he was going to scold me too.

" …Yes…" he reached across the table for the potatoes and set them down in front of my plate.

" Thanks daddy…" I went to grab the spoon in order to scoop some potatoes onto my plate but his hand got there first, looking to him confused he only smirked back, " Thank you," I smiled up at him.

" Hn…your welcome…" he went back to eating his own food when I hugged his arm, I loved my dad so much.

_I fill up my diary_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_The future keeps changing_

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me, but_

_Even though he's so nice_

_I know, Inside…_

He only looked down at me smiling before wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders and hugging me back. It felt so awesome having him around, he meant so much to me. I'm glad my mom met him, he is the greatest father ever and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

" I love you daddy…" I sat back up in my chair and began to eat my dinner, glancing over at him to see him staring at me with a smile that only widened a bit when he heard those words.

" …I love you too, Kaida…" he went back to eating his dinner, while I turned to my mom, she was smiling at me too.

Later that night I walked out onto the balcony that surrounded the entire temple, gazing up into the midnight sky, the light breeze whipping my shoulder length aqua hair about as well as my short nightgown.

" Hey, Kaida," a voice rang out behind me, so I turned to meet the holder of the voice, it was Jiro, one of Yusuke's boys, my crush.

" Hey, Jiro…what are you doing up so late," I smiled up at him as he approached me, he was only half demon like his father and his brother with a human mother, Kayko, I however am a full fledged demon like my parents and my brother.

" I was about to go to bed when I saw you standing out here, so I came out to visit," his smile was absolutely charming, he gave me butterflies inside every time he talked to me.

" Oh, Don't I feel special…" I smirked at him as I crossed my arms over my blossoming chest.

" You should…" I gasped slightly when he snaked an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, smiling down at me.

" What…are you doing, Jiro," I could tell he saw the faint pink blush across my cheekbones for he was smirking cause he knew I liked him.

" What you don't want me to hug you? I'll go in then…" he began to take his arms from around me to leave when I grabbed his waist, pulling him back to me.

" No…you can stay…" I smiled up at him again, burying my face into his chest.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me to believe in me_

_And I'll succeed_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel 10 feet tall_

_I'm not that little girl anymore_

_I can do it all_

" I'll kill him…" an angered Hiei tried to walk out the door to the balcony where his daughter was being hugged my Urameshi's kid, but his mate was all too quick to pull him back, him snapping his head around in anger.

" Hush you…let her be…your gonna have to let her grow up sometime you know…" Kurumi winked down at the crouching figure of her mate, letting go of his shirt collar slowly.

" I don't want that slime touching my daughter…" he whispered into Kurumi's face angrily, only winding up with a smirk in return.

" Hiei…what would you have done if I actually had my father around and you were not allowed to touch or be with me…? Hmm??" she crossed her arms over her chest in a triumphant matter.

" I would have killed the fool…" he glared at Kurumi, shoving his hands in his pockets angrily in defeat.

" See…now let her be, you can watch from here…let her handle her own issues…she's growing up, Hiei…I did that once…when I met you…" she smiled at him sweetly, stepping closer to him, leaning on his shoulder while watching the same thing Hiei was watching only he was angry.

" I guess I will see you in the morning…?" Jiro pulled away slightly to look down into my eyes, placing his hands upon my shoulders.

" Yes…" I smiled back up at him, before I knew it, his lips were upon my own in a passionate kiss, I had never felt anything like this before…it was amazing.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his kiss, we stood there in the moonlight together for a while longer until he pulled away, smiling. I glanced away in shyness.

" See you tomorrow…" his hands slid from my shoulders as he walked off to his room.

" Night…" I waved him off, turning to walk back inside only to be faced with my father, uh-oh, " Daddy…? You didn't see all that did you..!?" I brought my hands to my mouth in embarrassment and confusion.

" Yes I did…" he glanced at me, then away into the forest, seemingly deep in thought.

" I'm sorry daddy!" I ran up to him, throwing my arms around waist since I wasn't tall enough to reach his neck yet.

" Don't be sorry…" his hands rested on my sides as he pulled me away from him a bit, looking down into my eyes in all seriousness, " Your growing up and there is nothing I can do about it…" his grim look formed into a smile as he gazed into my own crimson orbs adoringly.

" Thank you daddy…" I smiled back up at him, wrapping my arms around him again…he's my daddy and no one elses, I couldn't have asked for a better father.

_The greatest gift in the world_

_Is being Daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_Right from the heart_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

" I love you daddy…" I cried into his chest as he embraced me, " Thank you for everything…you have been the best father a daughter could ask for…" I gazed up into his ruby hues with tear stained eyes.

" No…thank you, Kaida…" he smirked at my confused look.

" What for daddy…?" I was totally confused as to why he was thanking me.

" For allowing me to be the best father I could be for you…" I saw tears beginning to form in his very own eyes, making me wonder why he was crying, " Now my little girl is growing up…it seems like time flew by and everything's gone now…" I embraced him once again.

" No daddy…nothing is gone…I'm still here and always will be…I would never leave you daddy, you or mommy, I love you both too much…" my tears formed into Hiraseki stones and clanked onto the wooden balcony, echoing into the night as I hugged my father.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl…_


End file.
